ppgz and rrbz truth or dare time
by lillyblossom1999
Summary: just another truth or dare game with the ppgz and the rrbz. you can send in truths and/or dares to me if you want it would be a big help.
1. Chapter 1

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is my first fanfic so I'm going the easy rote and doing a ppgz and rrbz truth or dare thingy.

Brick: oh great another crazy person locking us up and forcing us to play this game

Blossom: *sigh* ok lets get this over with what do you want us to call you?

Me: OH ya you can call me uh lilly

Butch/ BC : STOP TALKING AND START ALREADY

Lilly: I would if I had some truths or dares

Bubbles: dose that mean we can leave?

Lilly: NO if I don't get any I'll text my friends and ask them for some or just come up with them my self

Oh and also you can't untranceform

Boomer: oh ya watch (trys to untranceform)

Lilly: see I hacked your compacts so no loop holes

ALL(but lilly): darn it

Lilly : well ok then go right a head and give some truths and dares


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly: I'm back guys are you happy?

Blossom: Well you're nicer than some of the other crazy people who make us do these things

Bubbles: ya you gave us all our own rooms and a bunch of stuff to do even our own cafeteria with real food this place isn't half bad

Lilly: aww thanks

Boomer: so did we get anything?

Lilly: Ya we got some

Butch: get to them already

Lilly: ok ok um brick would you like to read one?

Brick: sure why not

Lilly: wait before you start reading I need to get butter cup out of her room

Butter cup: (being pushed by Lilly) ok ok I get it I need to be in here

Lilly: ok brick you can read it now

Brick: ok

**earth panda 5**

**Hi I dare buttercup to go shopping for dresses and blossom to give up sweets for a month**

Buttercup: why do I always have to go dress shopping?

Lilly: idk uh bubbles will you go with her to make shur she will do it

Bubbles: YAY come on BC

Lilly: sorry blossom but no sweets for a month

Blossom: aww

Lilly: that means no almond cookie, angelfood cake, apple brown Betty, apple crisp, apple pie, baked Alaska, baked apple, baklava, banana split, Belgian, wafflebiscotti, black forest cake, blueberry muffin, bombe, Boston cream pie, bread pudding, brownie, buttercream, frosting, butterscotch, cake, cannoli, caramel apple, carrot cake, cheesecake, cherry pie, chocolate bar, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookie, chocolate mousse, churro cinnamon roll, cobbler, coconut cake, coconut cream pie, coffee cake, cookie crepe, Suzette cupcake,  
custard, Danish pastry, dessert, devil's food cake, doughnut, dumplings éclair flan fortune cookie French toast fritter frosting frozen yogurt fruit cake fruit cocktail fruit salad fudge

Gelatin gelato gingersnaps gingerbread honey hot-fudge sundae ice cream ice cream cake icing jam jelly jellyroll Key lime pieladyfingers lemon bars lemon meringue pie Macaroon marshmallow meringue milkshake molasses mousse muffin neapolitan ice cream nougat nut brittle oatmeal cookie pancakes panna cotta parfait pastry peanut brittle peanutbutter cookie pecan pie pie poached pears popcicle popover pound cake praline pudding pumpkin pie quick bread red velvet cake rhubarb pie raisin bread rice pudding scone sherbet shortbread s'mores snickerdoodle soda, soda bread sorbet soufflé sponge cake spumoni strawberry shortcake strudel sugar, sugar cookie sundae sweet potato pie sweet roll sweets tart toasted marshmallow toffee torte trifle truffle turnover upside-down cake vanilla cream pie vanilla pudding waffle watermelon ice yellow cake zabiglone 

Blossom: you didn't have to have a list

Lilly: oops sorry

Bubbles: Where back!

Buttercup: that was scaring

Lilly: sorry just be happy you didn't have to wear one you just had to buy dresses

Boomer: I have a question

Lilly: yes boomer

Boomer: can we dare you to do stuff

Lilly: I guess so

All but Lilly: YES

Lilly: I'm scared now

Blossom: Lilly I dare you to tell who your crush is

Lilly: What?!

Bubbles: it's a dare

Lilly: fine, my crushes name is Andrew he goes to my school and I've liked him since I've known him

Brick: I dare you to tell him

Lilly: ok (takes out phone)

(Texting)

Lilly: hey Andrew

Andrew: sup

Lilly: um I have a crush on you

Andrew: really that's great

Lilly: um ok

Andrew: because I have a crush on you too

Lilly: WHAT!

Andrew: ya next year maybe we can go out

Lilly: that would be awesome

Andrew: oh my phone is dying bye

Lilly: ok bye

(Real live)

Lilly: I did not expect that

Butch: what did he say never talk to me again?

Lilly: no he said he liked me back

Buttercup: you have to be kidding (takes phone and reads though text) Wow you're not kidding

Lilly: told you

Bubbles+blossom: AWWWW that's so sweet

Lilly: ok well you guys have some more dares I'll read them this time

crown172

Hello! I got some dares!

Brick has to dress up as a fox and dance to the song, "What Does The Fox Say?"

Momoko must brush his hair.

Boomer must get licked to death by a bunch of puppies

Miyako has to dress up in a bunny costume and hug Boomer

Butch must dress up as a ghost to scare Kaoru

Kaoru can throw a bowl of hot soup at him

Lilly: Ok then well uh brick come here plz

Brick: ok

Lilly: go put this on (hands him a fox costume)

Brick: why

Lilly: it's part of the dare

Brick: ok then

Lilly: ok good I have the song on my phone BC DO YOU HAVE A PHONE SPEAKER?!

Buttercup: ya

Lilly: can you get it for me

Buttercup: sure (2 min later) here you go

Lilly: thanks (plugs phone in and gets song ready)

Brick: (walks out of room in costume) Ok I'm in it what else do I have to do

Lilly: dance to this (presses play)

Brick: fine…Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.  
Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.  
Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.  
Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.  
But there's one sound that no one knows...  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.  
Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.  
Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.  
But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.  
Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.  
What is your sound? Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.  
What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)

Everyone but brick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brick: just read the next dare

Lilly: haha ok foxy locksy…..blossom here (hands her a hair brush) go brush the fox's hair

Blossom: ok?

Lilly: wale she dose that boomer do you like puppies?

Boomer: of course I like puppies

Lilly: good (whistles) go puppies …. Wait (sprays boomer with bacon flavored spray) now go puppies

Boomer: haha it tickles stop it stop it! (Puppy's licking him)

Blossom: I'm done

Brick: I hate you flower girl

Lilly: I didn't dare you that crown172 did whatever bubbles put this on (hands her a bunny suit)

Bubbles: ok (5 minutes later) ok done

Lilly: now go hug boomer

Bubbles: ok…..Puppies! Boomer sit up for a second.

Boomer: ok I'll try (sits up kinda)

Bubbles: ok thanks (hugs him) bye boomer bye puppies

Lilly: well done butch come here plz

Butch: what you need flower girl?

Lilly: one stop calling me that and two do this (shows him dare)

Butch: ya….(in ghost outfit) BOO! (Grabs BC)

Buttercup: *screams!* PUT ME DOWN YOU

Butch: (takes off mask) HAHAHA I GOT YOU!

Buttercup: oh you're goanna get it

Lilly: WAIT! BC HERE (hand her hot soup) throw this ay butch plz

Buttercup: don't mind if I do (throws it and his butch spot on) YA (high fives Lilly)

Butch: oww what the hell BC

Lilly: don't get mad at her it was her dare from crown172

Brick and bubbles: can we get out of these

Lilly: oh shur um boomer you ok in there

Boomer: haha ya haha I'm fine

Lilly: I'll get you out when you have another dare ok

Boomer: haha ok

Lilly: ok that's all for today plz send more truths or dare and apparently you can send them for me too if you want see you next time then :D


	3. Chapter 3

**HI WHERE BACK SO YAY PLZ READ AND IF YOU LIKE TO GIVE SOME TRUTHS OR DARES :D :D :D :D**

* * *

Lilly: wow we go more dares…..YAY!

Boomer: CAN I READ THE FIRST ONE!

Lilly: calm down I haven't done this yet…..DISCLAMER: I only own Lilly and Andrew well kind of I don't own the person Andrew but in this story kind of idk I just don't own he ppgz or the rrbz…you ready guys

Buttercup: I've been ready

Lilly: ok then here you go boomer

Boomer: thanks…..**crown172**

**That was so funny and hilarious! Okay, I have some more! :D**

**Brick must throw a pie at someone he hates**

**Blossom must hug my OC Hachi who is a friendly white dog**

**Boomer must kiss Bubbles on the cheek**

**Bubbles must make him a cake**

**Butch has to dress up as a panther**

**Buttercup must say 1 nice thing about Butch**

**Lily has to invite Andrew over to her show**

Bubbles: Lilly can we start at the bottom

Lilly: sure ok butter cup say one nice thing to butch

Blossom: Lilly that's not at the bottom

Lilly: ya it is

Brick: no it isn't….*takes paper and holds it out of Lilly's reach* at the bottom is Lilly has to invite Andrew over to her show

Lilly: fine…

Texting.

Lilly: Hey Andrew will you come down to my secret hide out

Andrew: You're what?

Lilly: You know where we had that party

Andrew: Oh that place ok be there in a few.

Real life

Butch: now was that so hard?

Lilly: yes…..ok butter cup say something nice about butch I have to get some one

BC: ok…butch you're uh not the ugliest thing ever that's nice right

Bubbles: kinda… hey look Lilly's back and she has a dog and a boy

Lilly: ok guys this is Andrew and this is crown172's oc hachi oh and butch put this on plz

Andrew: so why am I here?

Lilly: I guess you can be my cohost since you have to be here now…BUTCH STOP STARING AT THE COUSTUM JUST PUT IT ON!

Andrew: umm cohost for what all I see is a bunch of 13 year olds locked in this old building

Bubbles: it's a truth or dare game show I'm bubbles nice to meet you.

Andrew: bubbles like form the ppgz that means your blossom in the pink and the one wrestling with the kid in red is buttercup right.

Girls: yep

Lilly: wait buttercup wrestling with a kid in red…butter cup get off of brick! (Pulls them off each other)

Buttercup: he stated it!

Brick: she started it

Lilly: idk I'm ending it

Butch: I'm in the costume.

Lilly: next dare then bubbles make boomer a cake.

Bubbles: kk

Andrew: Lilly this paper that you gave me has synonyms at the top.

Brick: so

Andrew: it just looks weird

Bubbles: done

All: that was fast…how did you do that

Bubbles: oh I made a cake earlier for boomer and I just haven't given it to him yet

Boomer: yummy :D I would eat it but that would be mean to do in front of blossom you know no sweets for a month.

Blossom: thanks boomer

Andrew: ok I guess were going up on the list so um….boomer has to kiss bubbles on the cheek

Boomer: ok *kisses bubbles cheek*

Bubbles: uh thanks

Blossom and Lilly: Awwwwwwwwww

Butch: what's next guys?

Lilly and Andrew: blossom has to hug hachi

Blossom: who?

Lilly: the cute white dog over there

Blossom: no problem *hugs dog*

Brick: do I get a dare?

Lilly: yes you do uh here (gives him a pie0 throw this at someone you hate)

Brick: can I leave for a minute?

Lilly: blossom go with him and come back I'll be watching you two

Butch and buttercup: WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER!

Lilly: I can hear you two

Andrew: hey sometimes you need someone crazy in your life

Bubbles: guys look it brick and blossom there on that big screen

Boomer: why are they at princess's house?

Butch: he hates her

(on screen)

Princess: oh bricky poo what are you doing here have you finally saw to your feelings for me

Brick: never (throws pie) bye *grabs blossom's wrist and runs*

(real life)

Doors open

Blossom: did we have to run all the why here?

Brick: yes we did

Lilly: ok we have more dares to do so stop complaining

Andrew: is this it ok…**MysterySmiles**

**This is very entertaining.  
My dares are:  
Blossom and Brick have to be tied up to a tree and be fed disgusting foods and yummy foods.  
Bubbles takes ridiculous selfies of herself.  
Boomer to go to a sushi bar (in japan) and bring back every body sushi. Don't forget to bring me some!  
Butch and Buttercup must fight and someone has to stop them. (Feel so sorry for that someone).**

Lilly: let's start with boomers that might take a whale….BOOMER!

Boomer: yo

Lilly: ok fly to japan and go to a sushi bar and get enough sushi for. 1, 2, 3,4,5,6, + me and Andrew 7, 8, and + mystery smiles because she asked for some 9 people….go

Boomer: got it brb

Bubbles: where did this tree come from?

Buttercup: idk

Lilly: anybody got rope?

Butch: uh there's some over here

Lilly: thanks….BRICK! BLOSSOM! FROUNT AND CENTER!

Brick and blossom: yes ma'am

Lilly: stand agents the tree.

Brick and blossom: ok?

Lilly: *ties them up* ok bubbles take a crazy selfie of yourself then feed them yummy stuff

Bubbles: kk (click) um can we break blossom's no sweets for a month?

Lilly: sigh* only for this…..butter cup butch start fighting whale me and Andrew feed these two discussing stuff

Buttercup: YES THANK YOU MISTERYS SMILES

5 min later

Boomer: I'm back

Lilly: (stops feeding brick baby food) just set it on the table and can you break up that fight

Boomer *gulp* o-O ok I'll try

Lilly: ok guys untie them and let's eat some sushi ^_^

(Andrew unties them and gives them trash bags…..brick and blossom throw up in the bags)

Every one: ewwww

Lilly: whale we eat we're going to take a brake so give some more truths or dares for the ppgz rrbz, me or Andrew I guess see you guys soon

All but blossom and brick:BYE!


	4. notice

Hi guys its me lillyblossom1999 well I was told a few things that I needed to fix in my story. Unfortunately it my opinion they are major because that will involve retyping every thing differently and also new rule on sending me dares. Now they will need to be sent to me by PM. Don't worry when I retype the chapters the dares will be the same because I don't want to cut people out of the story. Also if you are one of the amazing people who sent me a dare they will still me on the new version. I will also PM this to the people who shave sent dares but this will be up for about two to three weeks or at least until every thing is worked out so thanks for under standing guys bye.


End file.
